Having a Blast
by E1craZ4life
Summary: A one-shot request from Barbacar. The Kankers build a circus cannon to wreck the Eds' latest scam and flood the cul-de-sac.


**Having a Blast**  
by E1craZ4life

* * *

"Is it done yet?" Lee called out to Marie.

"Keep your shirt on, Lee! It's almost done!"

"That's what you said an hour ago! We ain't got all day!"

"Well, it's not gonna be ready until I finish this thing!"

Marie was busy tightening nuts on her newest creation. Her sisters had asked her to make a circus cannon they could use to launch themselves into the Eds' latest scam: the Eds' Sea Ranch. They were building the entrance to the aquarium scam, which was a bridge over a creek. And the Kankers' mission, under their contract with Eddy's brother, was to make sure the scam did not work. This time, they were going to bring it down by firing themselves out of a cannon at the bridge over the creek.

Smoke seeped out of Marie's work space, preventing her sisters from seeing what she was doing. Their mother had received a box of cigars from one of their fathers, and had promptly discarded them, and Marie had smoked one of them on a dare from her sisters. Ever since then, she was smoking them every Thursday, fighting to keep it hidden from the boy she loved.

May was busy looking through a telescope at the site where the Eds were working. "They're almost done with the entrance, Marie!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Marie stepped out from under the tarp that was covering her work. "Lemme see, May."

"Is it ready, Marie?" Lee peeked under the tarp.

Marie managed to wrestle the telescope to her face. "Yeah, it's done. We just need to test it now."

Through the telescope, Marie could see a bridge over the creek made from a number of various items. A large sign on the bridge spelled out the scam name: _The Eds' Sea Ranch_. Ed and Eddy were running back and forth between the bridge and a rock that Edd was sprawled out on. Marie found this unusual, as Eddy was usually the one that was lounging while Ed and Edd did all the grunt work.

Lee took down the tarp on Marie's work, revealing a large cannon made of garbage cans mounted on a makeshift wagon. "So, how's this thing work, Marie?"

Marie walked over to Lee. "Well, this thing's supposed to launch us over to where the Eds are working on their scam of the day. We should land in the creek under the bridge, and once we're there, we can take down the bridge, and the Eds won't have a scam."

Lee aimed the cannon at the scam site. "So, who's gonna go first?"

"I built this thing to shoot all three of us at once." Marie propped a ladder against the mouth of the cannon. "We just need to know the order in which we're loaded. Since I got a cigar, I'll go in last so that I can light the fuse."

Lee looked around. "What fuse?"

Marie dragged the loose end of a long piece of rope attached to the back of the cannon to the base of the ladder and laid it in a drum of oil. "This one."

Lee started up the ladder. "Come on, May. We're heading over to The Eds' Sea Ranch."

May put the telescope away and climbed into the cannon after Lee. Marie followed after her sisters, all three of them fitting snugly into the barrel.

"Here goes!" Marie dropped the cigar into the oil barrel, lighting the fuse.

Ten seconds later, the girls were blasted out of the cannon toward The Eds' Sea Ranch.

They hit the water in time to watch the bridge collapse on its own accord into the creek, drying it up.

Marie recovered to hear her boyfriend dozing on a rock nearby.

Lee saw what was left of the bridge. "I guess the scam took care of itself, huh, girls?"

Marie climbed out of the creek bed. "We still got work to do."

May was confused. "Huh?"

"Get all the stuff from the bridge and build a dam as long as possible so that the whole neighborhood floods. Everyone will think the Eds did it."

"What about Double D?" May pointed to the sock-headed boy sleeping on the rock.

"Don't worry about him. If the bridge collapsing didn't wake him up, nothing will. Now, let's get to work."

With that, the Kankers started spreading out the pile of parts to hold back the water, setting up the flood that would consume the cul-de-sac.


End file.
